


Forgotten Future Beta

by engiSonic



Category: Homestuck, Splatoon
Genre: Agent Three is a potty mouth, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, Moved to MSPFA, SBURB (Homestuck), SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engiSonic/pseuds/engiSonic
Summary: Agent Three was not an outgoing person.This much was starkly obvious to anyone who met her—at best, she tended to withdraw from the conversation and do her own thing. At worst, she was discourteous and grumpy. She recognized this about herself. That said, she didn’t think that meant she deserved the situation she was in right now! For all her faults, Three still liked to believe she was, overall, a good person at heart.But here she was, with a huge rock from space hurtling toward her while she desperately tried to figure out what to do with this bright orange cruxite roller.[This work was a test run for an MSPFA due to the author's self-consciousness. The last chapter links to the fanventure.]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. ACT 1: Born to be Fresh

Forgotten Future

A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 28th of May, 2020, is the culmination of her latest investigation of many. While it was seventeen years ago she was given life, it is only today that she will be fulfilling her true purpose.

What do you suppose this young lady’s name is?

* * *

Enter name.

Her _name_ has already been engraved on her HONORARY PLACRONYM!! It’s like you never read Act 6 or something. You’d probably just make fun of her antisocial tendencies by calling her EDGELORD MCGEE or something similarly childish. Have some class when referring to this poor teen.

* * *

Catch us up to speed.

Your name is AMELIA, but you almost always go by AMY, or just THREE. To most of the world, you’re just another YOUTH in the city-state of INKOPOLIS, playing TURF WARS as a hobby and to MAKE SOME MONEY. Unbeknownst to the public, however, you are also part of a SECRET AGENCY known as the NEW SQUIDBEAK SPLATOON.

In the past, you protected the city from THE OCTARIAN MENACE, a race opposite inklings who LOST A WAR about A HUNDRED YEARS AGO, and were BANISHED INTO THE DEPTHS as punishment. Without power, they sought to STEAL THE ELECTRIC CATFISH that power the city. Thanks to AN OLD WAR VETERAN recruiting you THREE YEARS BACK, their first attempt was thwarted, though they’ve kept trying since.

There’s also some MEMORIES RELATED TO THE KAMABO CORPORATION that you really don’t like to get into. It did give the world the ABSOLUTE CINNAMON ROLL that is AGENT EIGHT, so you suppose there is a silver lining. Lately you’ve been focusing your investigations on a MYSTERIOUS TECH COMPANY that was recently formed, whose sudden rise to popularity is SETTING OFF A LITANY OF WARNING BELLS IN YOUR HEAD.

Your chattermark is tacticalTaciturn and you speak in a manner that is simple and straight to the point without any unnecessary punctuation

What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Images may be added if possible, but are not guaranteed. -ES)
> 
> (Also, images may be added at some point after the chapter is posted.)


	2. Chapter 2

Three: Meow like Judd and squidbag on your bed.

That's an awful idea! You think squidbagging is one of the stupidest "fads" there are out there. It doesn't even get the dignity of any more recognition. You're not going to acknowledge that horrid concept ever again. NO YOU'RE NOT BEING MELODRAMATIC. Also, you respect Judd far too much to try and impersonate him with your species' much slimier vocal cords. Only the true master can make such divine sounds.

Anyway, where were you?

* * *

Three: Recap investigation into mysterious newcomer to the tech industry.

About six months ago, waves were made when a company known as SKAIANET ENTERPRISES hit the scene with revolutionary technology. Many of their PROPIETARY INVENTIONS have miraculous functionality beyond even what you've seen in Octo Valley--and Octarians are tech _geniuses_. This is one reason of many you're so suspicious of them.

Another is that starting THREE MONTHS AGO, they've been doing a MASS MARKETING CAMPAIGN for some sort of video game. Considering the other things they've created, this is SUSPICIOUSLY MUNDANE. You've ordered a copy of the beta for your investigation, but it HASN'T ARRIVED YET. Although the mail is [legendarily persistent](https://www.homestuck.com/story/896), it's not particularly expedient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the first command goes to user Rowboats, without whom I would probably end up spending an unnecessary amount of time trying to think of a good way to continue the story in a way that fit the mood of the format.
> 
> [Feel free to suggest commands if you want to, but you're in no way obligated.]


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Examine conspiracy board.

It's not a CONSPIRACY BOARD, it's your INVESTIGATIVE.... It's not a CONSPIRACY BOARD!!

Your research into SKAIANET ENTERPRISES has been slow lately, but you still have several parcels of evidence that you're trying to figure out.

* * *

====>

It appears one of your frie... acqu... CO-WORKERS is messaging you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more content over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Three: Answer message.

\-- colorfulArrogancy [CA] began chattering with tacticalTaciturn [TA] at 15:28 --  
CA: hey, so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today??  
TT: what do you want  
TT: i'm busy  
CA: pff. grouch.  
CA: you know if you don't turf enough, you're gonna fall behnd on your rent!  
CA: i even had a "new lead" for you, but i guess you're not interested??  
CA: maybe i had you pegged wrong about this whole investigation!  
TT: what are you talking about  
CA: the beta!  
CA: the company has been expiditing shipping for everyone who pre-ordered..  
CA: i wouldn't be surprised if it was in your mail today!  
CA: have you checked it yet??  
TT: of course not  
TT: mail is another plot by  
TT:   
TT: to force everyone into a routine  
TT: FUCK routine  
CA: 3 you are literally a secret agent  
CA: you work for "the man"  
CA: "the man" is cuttlefish  
TT: first of all fuck you  
TT: the cap'n would never associate with government spooks  
TT: secondly shut up  
CA: seriously 3, check your mail.  
CA: this game could be the last piece of the puzzle you're looking for!  
CA: though i don't really see why you're in such a tizzy..  
CA: new companies get formed all the time!  
TT: and instantly become serious tech moguls  
TT: with heretofore unseen technology  
TT: that they have a total monopoly on  
TT: i don't fucking think so  
TT: it's suspicious as all hell  
TT: but i suppose you're right  
TT: i may as well see what this game is all about  
CA: that's the spirit!  
\-- tacticalTaciturn [TT] ceased chattering with colorfulArrogancy [CA] at 15:35 --


	5. Moving House

**A personal message from the author:**

This crossover was a passion project. However, I was too shy to actually put it on MSPFA, so instead I decided to try a test run in the form of a fanfiction. My confidence is bolstered by the positive reaction this crossover recieved, and so for the purposes of convenience, proper categorization, and my general sanity re: Pesterlog formatting, I will be moving to MSPFA proper.

If you're still interested in following this nascent fanventure, it will now be on MSPFA at [this link.](https://mspfa.com/?s=33854&p=1)


End file.
